Elemental Guardians
by blessing.ighereje
Summary: Just read.
1. Chapter 1

A naruto fanfic,

Pairing:naruhina,sasusaku,nejiten,shikatema,gaaramatsuri,saiino Summary:hinata,sakura,ino,tenten and temari are very distressed girls who found solace in each other,later after an incident they were gifted with inhuman abilities,the girls later goes to a new school and falls in love with the crew,later known as the elemental guardians will they keep up their relationship or save konoha in time from evil,good thing that more guardians are coming..

THE ELEMENTAL GUARDIANS

(CHAPTER ONE):

Sitting on a swing a pink haired beauty thought back on her past,back when her and her friend's life were name is haruno sakura,a daughter to a wealthy family she wore a red gown .

"Sakura san"called a cool voice,sakura turned and met the gaze of her white eyed friend hinata smiled back at her smiling friend,sakura patted the swing for hinata to sit close to obeyed and sat close to sakura "still thinking about the past are we"said hinata.

Sakura's once happy face became dull"hai I am"she stared at the now orange sky"thinking back to how we got stuck like this"

Flashback;

The sun shone on the face of a 13 year old sakura who somehow didn't seem to be asleep,sakura saw someone past her room through her open door."is tenten back already"she thought as she stood up and ran out of her room to the room opposite hers and pushed the door a little seeing the room all messed up,she saw a brown haired girl whose hair were in two buns staring sadly at a chain.

"tenten what are you still doing"sakura said with her hands on her hips,"oh sakura I thought you were asleep when I came back"said tenten standing up."u just came back and I was"said sakura pulling tenten to the door"wait sakura the key"said tenten as she ran and pulled a set of keys from the drawer and went after sakura.

Tenten was three years old when the haruno found her,she was an orphan and so they took her in like a second daughter,she is a year older than sakura and is always there with sakura whenever her parents were out on a business trip for a long period of time,they grew together and practically became sisters.

:same day(minutes later):

Sakura and tenten knocked on the door of a friend of theirs"INO"yelled sakura banging on the door,tenten stared at sakura with an emotion that shows how displeased she was with what she is doing."sakura quiet down will you"said tenten but that only made it worse,"INO PIG OPEN THIS ST**** …"sakura hault as the door creaked open revealing a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. wearing a blue turtle neck dress and blue pants,"Geez forhead not that loud"said ino rubbing her hurting ears.

"hey ino" said tenten with a wave of hand,"tenten chan"said ino with a smile before turning to sakura and frowning"lets go we're already late"said sakura whining,"sure"said ino before locking the door behind her.

:sameday(an hour later)

The three girls came in front of a huge door,as sakura raised her hands to knock they heard a yell."YOU USELESS CHILD"came a large voice from inside the house,"I'm sorry"said a tiny voice .

"not again"said ino downhearted,sakura's hands fell to her sideclenched tight"poor hinata chan"said came a sound as the two girls turned to see tenten's fist on the door,the door fell and they saw a man with a young girl who seemed to be crying,tenten walked into the house and went straighth to the yelling man while ino and sakura wen't straight to the weeping girl.

"hinata"said sakura and ino as they got close to the young hyuuga,"you shouldn't be in here"said hiashi furious,"well you shouldn't treat hinata like the way you do"tenten said staring straight at hiashi's eyes."how dear you talk to me in such a manner"hiashi said angry at tenten,"I dare you hiashi"tenten said still staring at his white emotionless eyes with her brown eyes that held different emotion."hinata,you and your friends should leave and I mean now"said hiachi.

"sure we were just leaving"said tenten and they started walking away when hinata suddenly turned and bowed her head and saying "forgive me father"before leaving.

Hyuuga hinata is the first daughter of hyuuga hiashi the head of the hyuugas,hinata is a brilliant girl but was no genius in the ways of the hyuugas,this way her father thought her weak and gave all his attention to his second daughter who inherited a lot from him .

"Same day(hours later):

"uhh how long should we wait for her"complained ino,it was already dark and they were still waiting for their last smiled and stared at the moon"it's really beautiful aint it"she said while the others stared at her"don't worry ino san she'll be here"said hinata to ino."Ino's right u know but look at the time"said sakura pulling ino's left hand wristwatch,"hey "yelled ino as sakura dropped her wrist"do you think something happened"asked hinata concerned.

"hinata,hinata,u're so caring but we know Temari enough to know that nothing can happen to her"said ino laughing"glad to know u care"said a female turned to her right and saw non other than their dear"TEMARI"said ino "hey girls you ready"said temari smiling ,"yeah we are"said all stood up about to leave when they heard something,"you girls hear that"asked tenten seeing the others nod and they stared at the sky when suddenly a light beam from the sky hit them,opening her eyes in pain tenten saw her friends on the floor unconcious"temari,hinata,ino,sakura"she said before passing out.

Yamanaka ino of the yamanaka household, her family are known for running the best flower shops ever and are quite wealthy.


	2. Chapter 2

ELEMENTAL GUARDIANS

(chapter two)

Hinata's eyes snapped open revealing her standing on air,she clamped her hands around her saw a door at her front and ran towards it,she twisted the door knob hearing a creak she pushed the now open door and walked into the next room only to find herself in the same pattern on felt the breeze blow past her as she fell down,hinata screamed but clamped her mouth for fear of drowning as she landed on a body of water 'sinking' "oh no can't breathe" thought hinata her eyes she saw herself floating and weird of all'I can breathe' she thought.

Hinata saw a light at the end of the water,closing her eyes she opened it to see her standing on a crystal like around her a garden of crystal like flowers,walking forward she saw a mirror made of ice and crystal with blue and white flowers surrounding it."WOW"said hinata surprised at herself in the mirror.

Hinata wore a blue up to knee gown that had a belt made from small blue and white crystals and a big blue diamond in middle,she wore a crystal heel slipper that had a crystal gown had wave like pattern at the end and under her arm a teardrop pattern,she wore a tiara made of white crystals and a big blue light diamond."is this me"thought hinata looking at herself "Hinata""hinata" hinata heard her name been called by someone "Hinata san wake up" tenten san thought hinata,"hinata" temari san said hinata as everything faded to dark opening her eyes she stared at tenten and temari.

EARLIER:

"Temari"called tenten as the green eyed blonde shook before opening her eyes "tenten,we're okay"temari said 'more like a surprise question than a sentence,tenten gave temari a nod "but bearly look where we are"said stared at the environment they were in,there were trees and grass in a never ending line "from the looks of it,this looks like a forest"said tenten standing up with temari"how the he** did we end up here"thought temari,her thought was interrupted when they heard sounds coming from the person lying down in front of them"hinata"temari said as they ran to the umconscious hinata who was holding her throat.

NOW:

"hinata"said temari as hinata opened her eyes "temari san,tenten san" said hinata pushing herself up,"careful girl"said tenten supporting hinata,"are u okay hinata?,you were struggling to breathe a while back"said temari "I'm okay.i just had a strange dream that I was inside water and I could breathe"said hinata straightning up "and you were wearing strange clothings at the end"said tenten,"yeah how'd you….tenten san you had same dream"asked hinata receiving a nod from tenten "as did I but the difference is dat I was flying on air"said temari as the others turned to her "and I was surrounded by trees much like this place,strange ah"said tenten.

"wait where's sakura san and ino san"asked hinata noticing that two of their friends were missing,"we probably should look for them"said temari nodding they all set out to find their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

ELEMENTAL GUARDIANS

(chapter three)

"SAKURAAAA…"yelled temari ,"sakura,inoo"yelled tenten,"sakura san,ino san"called searched around for sakura and ino "I wonder if they're okay"said hinata concerned "hinata san of course they're okay,beside maybe they woke up in the same area like we did"said temari smiling,"well I'm only worried that they might have picked up a fight with each other"said tenten before the three dropped their head and sighed "yeah"said temari.

They were still searching when they heard something at the bush behind them,they all turned and saw sakura moving out of the bush "hey girls" she said,"sakuraa"they all called hugging her "but where's ino" asked hinata "oh she ran off saying she was searching for you girls when I told her to stick with me,I don't care if she's okay…"said sakura cocks her head to her left with raised hands "oh sakura that's so sweet"ino said with folded hands as she walks towards them "Ino san"said a happy hinata.

The girls were finding a way out of the forest when ino slouched with a pout "I've searched there's no exit,it's like a never ending forest"she said ,"you complain too much" said sakura as all the other three stared at them "I'm not like you,but maybe if I have a huge forehead like yours I wouldn't get tired"said ino pointing at her ,tenten and hinata stared at the fighting girls "shouldn't we do something"said hinata receiving a nod from tenten who had gone ahead of them.

Hinata pleaded with ino and sakura but they didn't yield "here we go again"said temari suddenly they hear a crack and saw sakura's fist in a tree "where's ino san"said hinata worried when ino appeared behind sakura "relax forehead,I was only joking"said ino the tree caught fire as sakura released her hand from the burning tree trunk she made a second attempt at ino with her flaming right fist but ino dodged."the tree's on fire"said temari with wild eyes "and so is salura's hand,you guys stop her before the whole forest turns into flame"said tenten running towards them but halt as himata's hand grabbed hold of sakura's shoulder staring at hinata sakura's eyes softens and her flaming hands went to normal."girls watch out it'll…"tenten halt her speech as the ground opened up and swallowed the flaming tree,the four girls stared at tenten "what….i just brought my left foot forward and bam.

_**Elemental guardians three is done..**_


	4. Chapter 4

ELEMENTAL GUARDIANS

CHAPTER (4)

"Thinking back to the past"asked a girl whose brown hair are in two buns standing behind the swing,

"oh just reminiscing on how things in our life changed"said sakura as two blonds walked over to them

"You girls should stop thinking about the pass"said temari

"Yeah and besides we have far more important things to prepare for"said ino with folded hands

"yeah ino chan's right"said hinata with a smile "and sakura chan's choice is always the best"

"Hinata 'arigatoo'" sakura said hugging hinata before letting go.

"So are we going in"asked tenten as hinata and sakura stood up.

"Yeah lets go"said sakura as she walked beside hinata.

"But of all the time for you to think' forehead'"said ino

"ne ino pig don't say such a thing,I actually used that as an excuse to get some fresh air" sakura said

(Next day_konohagakure)konoha high

The girls approached the school called konoha high.

"well what now"asked ino who wore a yellow top and a purple skirt.

"we go to the principal"said sakura as they walked deeper into the school,sakura wore a red top and a pink skirt.

"Wow there's a lot of students"said tenten who wore a white v-neck top and brown pant.

"it's an highschool tenten san"said hinata wearing a blue u-neck top and black pants.

"Reminds me of the school back home when I was a kid although it was called suna high"said temari wearing a pink top and blue skirt.

They searched floors and finally found the receptionist office,going in they saw a woman with black short hair that is neck length.

"Excuse me we're new and we can't find the principal's office"said tenten

"ah newbies,nice to meet you girls but do you have an appointment with the principal"asked the lady.

"Yes we're…"sakura said but stopped turning to hinata who nodded, "We"re the Elementals"sakura completed.

All done chapter four and I know it's short but hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Elemental Guardians

Chapter 5:

"Tsunade sama" yelled shizune running into the principle's office only to see the principal raise her head from the desk with drool in the corner of mouth.

"Oh shizune nani" said tsunade wiping her drool from her mouth. This got shizune mad .

"TSUNADE SAMA YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING" yelled shizune while tsunade laughed as the girls came in tsunade stopped laughing.

"Shizune you brought visitors" said tsunade as hinata, ino, sakura, tenten and temari came in.

"oh ano this was why I came tsunade sama' these girls are…."shizune said "I know" said tsunade nodding.

"You're Tsunade sama we were told to meet you" said sakura shaking hands with tsunade.

"Hai I've been informed and you do keep your time" said tsunade laughing meanwhile the girls face were red(except temari and tenten).

"sorry tsunade sama but sakura's at fault" said ino when the others nodded sakura sighed.

"Hai my name is Haruno sakura" said sakura

"I'm yamanaka ino" said ino

"Ano I'm Hyuuga hinata" said hinata quietly. 'Hyuuga' thought shizune and tsunade at the same time

"Sabakuno temari" said temari.

"Tenten" said tenten.

"Nice to meet you all" said tsunade handing each of them a sheet of paper and pointing to shizune.

"Shizune help them get used to the school' I'm going to take a nap again'" she said the last part as a whisper.

"Tsunade sama" shizune called but got a look that showed warning of pain before turning to the girls "let's not get her angry let's go" shizune said leaving the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Elemental Guardians:

Chapter 6:

"Now this might be the floor" said sakura as the girls followed her.

"looks like we have the same period after recess" said ino

"good thing the principal gave us different subject 'they really planned it'" said tenten while temari and hinata stared at temari's coriculumn. They got to a class that was noisy but all the kids immediately quieted down as they may have thought it was the principle.

"My guess is they thought we were the principal" said tenten grinning

"She does seem scary" said hinata as they walked up to two empty seats and , sakura and ino sat in the front seat while tenten and temari sat in the back row.

"They're staring at us" said tenten noticing that all eyes were on them.

"well let them stare" said temari.

All of a sudden they heard girls squealing and giggling as all the girls turned towards the door to see girls gathered around something..

"Oh please"said tenten before she shoved a book on her face. This didn't go unheard b the class.

"Oh sasuke kun you're so hot" some girls said.

"Shikamaru kun is so smart" some said.

"Sai kun you're so cute" said some.

"Naru kun will you go on a date with me" some said

"Ha that boys must be suffering an headache by now" said sakura.

"Neji kun" said some girls. Hearing the name hinata's notebook landed on the floor but was picked up by sakura.

"close relation of yours" said sakura as the four stared at hinata.

"used to be" said hinata taking her note from sakura.

"Boys and Girls to your seats" they heard shizune's the girls grumbled and left one by one sakura and the others finally saw the boys and had to admit they weren't really bad looking(that's how they put it).


	7. Chapter 7

Elemental Guardians:

Chapter 7:

"Okay class we've got knew students please join me and welcome them" said shizune standing close to a white haired man whose facial feature from the nose to the chin was cover with a dark cloth. The girls stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"so please introduce yourselves" said the man boredly which made tenten twitch.

"I am haruno sakura please don't annoy me" said sakura smiling while cracking her knuckles as the whole class and the teacher sweatdropped.

"I am yamanaka ino nice to meet y'all I think" said ino smiling.

"I am Temari sabakuno please be mindful of your attitude towards me" temari said with an emotionless face.

"I am hinata hyuuga just becareful what you say around me" said hinata smiling.

"I am tenten don't get on my nerve" said tenten.

The whole class stared at them even shizune and the teacher sweatdropped at the form of introduction they used.

"I am your class English teacher Hatake kakashi please return to your seats" said the man kakashi. The others went to seat down but tenten stayed.

"That's all we got, what'a your like and dislikes" said tenten with folded hands.

"What's yours" asked kakashi

"I have no intention of telling you since you aren't gonna tell me yours" tenten said with a wave of her hand before walking towards her seat with the others,suddenly shizune bust out laughing.

"kakashi you've got your hands full" she said before waving bye and running off.

"now then bring out your books and revise on last week's topic" kakashi said bringing out a book from behind him.

"Ano sensei aren't you supposed to teach us" said a girl from the front row seat.

"I am teaching that is to say supervising from here with my face buried in this book" said kakashi as the whole class sweatdropped.


	8. Chapter 8

ELEMENTAL GUARDIANS

Chapter 8:

"geez what kind of class was that" said sakura as she and the others walked out of kakashi's class.

"That teacher is pretty weird with that mask of his" said temari who is at the right of sakura.

"I like it, makes him look mysterious" said ino walking beside tenten and hinata on the left.

"That book he was reading is icha icha paradise" said tenten.

"quite the closet pervert is he" said temari.

"IKR…..´ said tenten looking at temari then at hinata who just smiled at her,

_After school:_

They walked towards the school garden and heard a bunch of girls giggling,tenten been tenten said going home was more important than listening to some silly girls rounding a bunch of boys and sakura been sakura thought seeing was better.

"ne let's see what they're doing" said sakura

"hai hai" said tenten sounding bored.

They wen't closer and saw a bunch of girls giggling towards the opposite direction,turning towards said direction they saw five boys under one of the trees and noticed immediately who they were.

"Eh it's those boys" said sakura.

"hmm they look kinda cute" said ino blushing.

"Only you will think of something like that, hinata, temari let's leave" said tenten walking towards the boys's tree since there led to the direction they were going to take home.

"Hai" temari said.

"Hai" hinata said as they followed tenten.

"Wait tenten chan don't get mad" said sakura.

"I was only joking" ino said, 'no I wasn't' she thought as she and sakura followed.

The girls kept getting closer as ino and sakura kept apologizing to tenten who turned a deaf ear on them. They heard a voice saying 'stop it' before they saw someone bump into hinata and landed on the floor with her.

_The boys(minutes earlier):_

"ne sasuke shouldn't we be going home" asked a blonde boy with whisker like pattern on his face.

"Shut up dobe" said a black haired boy with folded hands causing the blonde boy to squint.

"Who you're calling dobe teme….." Naruto yelled back.

"It's exactly as it seems dobe" said sasuke with his back on the tree.

"Whyy you…".

"Stop been troublesome you guys" said a boy lying on the floor and staring at the sky.

"shikamaru why'd you interfere" said naruto.

"like I said it's troublesome to see you guys fighting and besides neji asked us to stay behind for a while" said shikamaru pushing himself to sit facing the others "it's a pain but we've got to do it" he said dusting his hands off.

"He probably wants to give his fangirls a last cheer off" naruto said poking sasuke.

"as if…." Said a boy with white eyes and had his back to the tree,The last of the group was a boy with black necklength hair, black eyes and pale white skin. He held a sketch book in his hand. 'I was only joking' they heard someone say and they all turned towards the voice.

"oh it's that new girls" said naruto.

"they really seem like an interesting group" said the one sketching.

"oh they really got your attention sai" said naruto.

"you all have my attention, you…." Sai said only to be yelled at.

"shut up I don't want to hear it,' dattebayo'" said naruto.

"I'll have to agree with sai there naruto" said sasuke.

"Sasuke'eee…." Naruto yelled lunging his fist at sasuke only to be shoved back by sasuke hands causing naruto to loose his balance he bumped into someone and they both landed on their butt..

'it hurts dattebayo' thought naruto as he stared at his opposite and noticed the blue haired new girl.

"What do you think you just did SHANAROO" yelled a furious sakura at a wild eyed blonde.

"are you okay hinata chan" said ino as she and the others helped hinata.

"Hai just keeping it low" hinata said with a little laugh as sakura who was holding unto the boy in a strong suffocating manner stared at her.

'Sighs' "Thank goodness hinata" said sakura before turning towards naruto "Hey you got lucky this time" she said before dropping him.

As the other boys walked up to naruto who had already stood up.

"You girls aren't afraid at all eh" said sasuke.

"if your friend is so important then tell him to watch it" said sakura.

"seriously you guys should show more respect towards women" said ino with hands on her hips.

"We don't care about troublesome girls like you" said shikamaru putting his hands in his pocket causing ino to twitch and grabbed his shoulder.

"Wanna say that in my face again" said ino as shizune ran into the scene.

"Girls there's been an emer…..oh" shizune said holding a pig.

"Shizune chan" said the girls.

"uh neechan" said naruto when three girls who had been watching the transaction ran to shizune.

"receptionist chan these girls were picking a fight with sasuke kun and the others" one of the three pointed out.

"Oh really well…" said shizune "you girls should come with me to tsunade sama to be punished" shizune said dragging sakura's and ino's hands as the others followed behind.

"shizune chan" said sakura when they were close to the office.

"I was only joking back there, tsunade wants to see you girls cause there's been an emergency" shizune said.

"emergency" said ino in surprise as shizune opened the principal's door.


End file.
